Metal-laminated plastics, in particular copperlaminated and aluminum-laminated plastics are being used to an ever increasing extent in the production processes of the electronics and electrical industry as printedcircuit boards, integrated circuits and the like and, as a consequence, correspondingly large amounts of residual and scrap material are generated in these production processes, the disposal of which causes ever greater problems.
The appliances produced in such a way also cause the same problems when they have served their useful purpose and are discarded. Dumping at refuse sites is environmentally too hazardous on account of the high metal content and is no longer allowable. Dumping at special refuse sites on the other hand is extremely expensive and, with the ever greater quantities, does not represent a solution to the problem.